


Just a Bit of Alliteration

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, bloody hell. This means my name is going to be Lily Luna Lupin. That's a tad too alliterative, don't you think?" (Originally posted on 8/20/11.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bit of Alliteration

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of another Harry Potter fanfic. Please enjoy!

"The ring's gorgeous, Teddy."

"See? I can be nice."

"Obviously! Look at this thing!"

"Anything for my Lil."

"Oh, you're such a sap."

"Not my problem."

"Uh…yeah it is."

"Oh, don't be so serious. I'm just glad you like the ring. I looked everywhere for that thing…it was rather tedious."

"Well, _excuse_ me."

"Wait, wait, I didn't mean it like that. Just, uh, I wanted the best for you, so tedious is completely okay."

"Loser."

"I wasn't aware we were still twelve, Lily."

"You might be."

"Oh, that would be incredibly unfortunate. You'd be arrested."

"I'm so close to shoving this tedious ring down your throat."

"You wouldn't waste that thing, and you know it."

"…"

"Got you there!"

"I can still change my answer to no, though. It's not too late."

"You'd never say no to me, though."

"Keep talking like that and I just might."

"Lips sealed, then."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh, talk already! It's creepy when you don't, you motor mouth!"

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted, my dear."

"…"

"…"

"…the ring is rather pretty, Teddy."

"Yes, I know the extent of my amazingness."

"Madness, more like."

"Madness creates beauty, like that ring there. That's why most of the notable artists create such beautiful work."

"Did you create the ring, Teddy?"

"Well, no, but - "

"Then hush up, sweetheart."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Lupin."

"…"

"Lily? Something wrong?"

"Oh, bloody hell. This means my name is going to be Lily Luna Lupin. That's a tad too alliterative, don't you think?"

"I think it's perfectly lovely."

"I think it's perfectly _stupid_."

"My name? Why, I'm hurt, Lily. You've wounded me beyond repair!"

"Well…just imagine if your name was Teddy Terrance Tedderson or something."

"Now that's just silly. Everyone knows that's not a real last name."

"Oh, I am so close to smacking you one."

"Do, please. I always love when you play rough."

"Please remind me why I'm marrying you."

"Well, besides my strapping good looks, my humor, my personality, the way I play Quidditch - "

"I'm going to change that to a rhetorical statement now."

"I could probably make a list, if you'd prefer."

"I'd prefer nothing right now to be honest."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Was it really necessary to kiss me?"

"That's always a necessity, my dear. And don't pretend you didn't like it! I can see your face now, all red like a lobster. Little Lobster Lily Lupin!"

" _Very_ thin line, Teddy."

"How thin, love?"

"Thinner than you give it credit for."

"I just love how that ring looks on you, Lily."

"Way to change the subject, Teddy."

"You can't really say that it isn't a nice ring, though."

"I thought we already covered what a nice ring it is."

"We did."

"Then why - "

"Oh, because of my completely awesome, magnificent sense of choosing a ring that would look so beneficial - "

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hee, this time _you_ snogged _me_!"

"Just so you'd stop blabbering about how _amazing_ you are. You might need to see a therapist or something about that superiority complex."

" _You_ think I'm amazing though, right?"

"…yeah. So? I'm supposed to. I'm the unfortunate soul who has to deal with you for the rest of her life."

"Words hurt, you know."

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me again."

"Of course, Mrs. Lupin."


End file.
